Bad Girl
by Eddy13
Summary: While on a mission, Kim's mind is scrambled by Henchco's Attitudinator. Now, Ron must endure the same hardships Kim did when he was Zorpox in order to get his girlfriend back to normal while at the same time, stop a twisted fiend from turning the world upside down.


**A/N: This story came to me while looking over the first story Jurnes Jakes' 'All Good Things' series. The plot bunnies that my mind conjured where so tempting that I couldn't ignore them. Don't worry, the next chapter of 'Possible Pirates' is under construction, but I just had to get a start on this story. Be warned though. Read at your own risk. There's a good chance that parts of this chapter will be so hot, you'll melt, or at least get a coronary. Hope you'll be able to stand up without embarrassment after reading this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I.**

Kim Possible happily walked through the campus of Go City University. Her mood was especially festive today. Not only was she positive that she aced all her exams, but now she had the rest of the day free to herself. Or rather, her and the blond haired boy on the football field she was approaching.

As she watched Ron practice on the football field, Kim couldn't help but reflect on the luck of her and her boyfriend. After graduation from Middleton High, Ron had been worried that the two of them would have a long distance relationship which, he both colorfully and expressively, said had happened with Bonnie and Brick, which resulted in their final, and permanent, breakup. Naturally, Ron was worried the same thing would happen to him and Kim, but Kim promised him that wouldn't be the case no matter what happened. Even so, she did wish to know where Ron would end up, if he ended up anywhere, as well as hope that it would be somewhere close to one of her college choices.

For most of the summer, Ron didn't get one letter, acceptance or rejection, while cutting it close for Kim who refused to choose a place until she knew if Ron was going to college no matter how much he insisted she do it. Finally, during the last month of summer, when it looked like Kim would have to make her college plans without Ron, it happened.

He got an acceptance.

He had received a football scholarship to Go City University after a scout watched him in action during his final football game. It seemed that the global post office had become congested due to the aftereffects of Warhak and Warmonga's attack on Earth.

Nevertheless, Ron quickly managed to meet the deadline and get into the college, which, fortunately enough, was among Kim's top five college choices.

So far, the year had been great. Kim and Ron had managed to snag off-campus apartments in the same building, Kim was acing every class she took, and in addition to being a star player on the football team, Ron was also majoring in Cooking. Kim was surprised at how well Ron could balance the two activities. Apparently, her multitasking habits had rubbed off on him.

Which brings things back to the current time with Kim excitedly watching Ron practice from the stands. She was a little disappointed that the cheer squad, which she had joined, of course, didn't practice at the same time as the football players. Still, she always looked forward to cheering for Ron during games and was quite surprised that he was able to keep himself from being distracted by the sight of her in her new cheerleading outfit that showed more skin than her original high school cheer uniform.

When she saw the coach tell the team to take five, she seized the opportunity and approached her BF.

"Excuse me," She said in a playful voice from behind him. "But I was wondering if I could spend a little time with the best member on the team."

Catching onto her game, Ron smirked before turning around to face Kim and said. "Well, I'm afraid he's not here right now. Will I do?"

Kim playfully looked up and down the boy in front of her and said in a sweet voice. "Actually, I think you're better looking."

The pair chuckled at their game before hugging each other.

"You did better than usual out there, Ron." Kim commented without moving her head from Ron's shoulder.

"I always do better when you're watching me, Kim." Ron replied before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"So you knew I was in the stands the whole time?" Kim inquired.

"After spending so many years with you, I've developed a sense that enables me to tell when you're close by." Ron explained with a shrug.

"Really?" Kim smirked. "That'll certain come in handy if you ever have to find me."

"Sha." Ron scoffed. "Why in the world would I have to search for you? You're not the type to get lost."

Kim smirked before adopting her playful tone again. "That earns a little reward."

She then lovingly pressed her lips to his with her eyes closed. Rufus, who had just climbed onto Ron's shoulder after serving water to the other players of the team, sighed happily at the sight before turning away to give them privacy.

A moment later, the two parted, twitterpaited looks on their faces.

"Booyah." He whispered.

"Spankin'" She replied.

The two then began to walk around the field while holding hands. At the same time, Ron was in deep thought. While he didn't want to kill the loving atmosphere that they were currently in, he had a topic he wanted to bring up.

"Hey, KP," He said as he turned to his GF. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Ron" Kim said as she stopped to look him the eye. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering," Ron said slowly. "Is there any chance that when we have a romantic moment, you can act a little more…aggressive?"

"Huh?" a perplexed Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong," Ron said quickly. "While I enjoy being with Playful Kim, I'd really like to know Passionate Kim a little better."

"Ron," Kim sighed. "I'm not even sure I have a wild side."

"Sure you do." Ron replied. "I saw your passionate side when you were under the effects of the Moodulator."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't remember exactly what I did during that time." Kim said, deciding not to voice the fact she was surprised to find out what she was wearing after Drakken had been chased off by an enraged Shego.

"Not even the kiss we had at your locker?" Ron asked with a pained look.

Kim smirked before turning to her boyfriend. "_That_ I remember well."

Lines of worry faded from Ron's face into relief as he smiled before speaking again. "The point is, KP, while I know that you're one of the most confident people I know, I can't but feel that you could take it up a notch or two. That would make you even more attractive than ever."

Smirking again, Kim said. "So, you find the idea of me being a vixen hot, do you?"

"Well, you were turned on by the confidence I displayed when I kissed you as we left the graduation party." Ron said simply.

"Oh, yeah." Kim whispered under her breath, her legs feeling like they'd turn to jelly just from the memory of that moment which she never wanted to forget. Of course, with Ron right beside her, her actions were quite visible to him. Staring him in the face, Kim saw a look that specifically said 'I rest my case.'

"Well, Ron," Kim declared. "If it that means so much to you, I think I can try to be a little more passionate. Of course, my insecurities still get the best of me sometimes."

"Well, then," Ron said as he hugged her. "We'll just have to work through them. We'll start tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good to me." Kim replied. "Just as long as nothing comes up."

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"I think you jinxed it, KP" Ron said plainly.

Sighing in frustration, Kim composed herself before answering the Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade."

"I've got intel that someone has broken into Henchco's warehouse." The preteen super genius explained.

Kim sighed. "Why do we always have to deal with Henchco?"

"Well, at least we know they're not after Lorwardian technology." Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah, good thing we managed to keep it from falling into Hench's hands during that mission we had three weeks ago." Kim followed up. "There's no telling what kind of superweapons he could've built with that stuff. Still, that doesn't mean that whatever this guy is after isn't dangerous. We're on it, Wade" she said before signing off.

Just as the two were about to leave the field, a shrill whistle pierce the air.

"Stoppable!" the coached called, indicating that break time was over.

"Ah man" Ron groaned.

"Don't worry about it." Kim said soothingly. "You keep working. I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure, KP?" Ron asked.

"Totally" Kim replied with a nod before a smirk appeared on her face and she whispered. "And after I get back, we can start my passion training."

"Booyah" Ron said with his trademark lopsided grin. "Okay, but be careful, Kim."

"So not the drama." Kim said dismissively as she walked off. "How hard could this be?"

Ron cringed before calling out "Do you have to keep jinxing it?!"

**II.**

The figure in the Henchco warehouse moved with expert stealthness through the dark recesses of the building. Scanning through the collection of stored superweapons, he stopped when he came across his objective. He was in the process of picking it up when a voice behind him caught his attention.

"Talk about taking Fiver Finger Discounts to the extreme." Kim said as she neatly landed behind the villain. "I don't recognize you so you must be new to the villain game."

"Ah, Kim Possible" the shadowy figure spoke in a calm yet scary voice. "I should've known that you would try interfering in my plans."

"That's your first lesson as a supervillain." Kim said with determination. "Your second one is to come quietly and show yourself."

The figure chuckled. "Fine by me."

With that, he turned around and stepped forward, causing Kim to gasp. The villain was wearing a full body jumpsuit that was white on the right and black on the left. His face was covered by a mask whose black and white colors were opposite the rest of his suit's.

"Okay," Kim said in shock. "Clearly, someone's imitating Shego's look. Who in the world are you?"

The masked person chuckled. "You can call me Po Laris."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Po" Kim said fiercely "But I'm afraid I can't let you barge in here and steal Henchco devices."

Even from behind his mask, Kim could tell Po was smirking. "Oh, I'm not interested in _all_ these inventions. _This_ is my only objective."

He then held up the superweapon he had grabbed, causing Kim to recoil in shock as she recognized the device.

"The Attitudinator?" She groaned as she saw the helmet in the villain's hand. "Why is it I'm always encountering that thing?"

"Ah**, **so you're familiar with this device, are you?" Po inquired. "Then I take it you are well aware of its abilities. That's exactly what makes this device such a vital element to my plan."

"Not on my watch." Kim declared before charging at Po. She didn't know what plans he had for the Attitudinator, but based on her past experiences with that monstrosity, she knew it wouldn't be good.

Po didn't show any signs of concern when Kim came at him, and for good reason. When Kim tried to throw a powerful left hook at the villain, he used his free arm to block it. Momentarily surprised, Kim quickly recovered from her shock and thrust her leg at him, only for Po to sidestep it easily.

Kim couldn't help but stare at her opponent in shock. So far, it didn't even look like he was trying.

"_Maybe I SHOULD'VE brought Ron along" _Kim thought to herself before shaking her head violently. What was she thinking? She could handle a newbie villain by herself!

Bursting with new determination, Kim charged forward again. Seeing that she was about to bring about a fiercer attack, Po tossed the Attitudinator into the air. Following that was a flurry of punches, parries, kicks, blocks, chops, and dodges from both combatants. After the storm of attacks, Po delivered a leg sweep that took Kim's legs out from under her, causing her to collapse to the floor. Po then did an impressive backflip a few feet back before catching the Attitudinator effortlessly.

"_Man, for a newb, this guy's good_" Kim thought as she got up. "_He could even take Shego. Still, I can't give up. If I let him get away with that thing, there's no telling the havoc he'll cause with it._" At that moment, an idea came to her as a new plan of attack was forming. _"That's it! I don't have to beat him in a fight if I can keep him from getting what he's after. If I can manage to break the Attitudinator, even if he gets away, it won't matter. Besides, I can always go after him later, when I have a Monkey Master backing me up."_

Her new strategy made, Kim quickly put it into action. She started by throwing out a roundhouse kick that Po bent backwards to avoid. Kim then followed up with right hook that Po blocked with his arm.

Kim smirked. Po had done exactly what she was hoping for. His hold on the Attitudinator had laxed while dodging the kick, and since he had been distracted by Kim's punch, as well as using his only free hand to block it, there was nothing stopping Kim's next move.

Before Po knew it, Kim quickly launched a karate chop to his other wrist, sending the Attitudinator flying into the air. The device went soaring into a perfect arc before landing on the ground five feet away and smashing.

Kim grinned in satisfaction at the would-be villain in front of her. "Sorry, Po, but it looks like your plans for the Attitudinator are a _bust_." She couldn't help but laughing to herself while mentally chiding herself for using a terrible pun Ron would employ.

Much to Kim's surprise, however, Po didn't seem to be shaking with rage like other villains that had their plans ruined. That caused Kim to feel cautious as she watched Po say nothing but instead walk over to the remains of the Attitudinator. She watched as he seemed to shift through the scraps, as if he was looking for something.

Eventually, he stood up and turned to Kim. He seemed to be giving off an air that made her nervous.

"Ah, excellent." He said as he looked down into his open palm. "The vital parts weren't damaged." He then looked up toward Kim, and she felt herself shiver, knowing he was giving off an evil grin greater than even Drakken could muster.

"I'd like to thank you, Miss Possible." Po said nonchalantly. "You actually helped move my plan along faster than I thought it would take."

"Huh?' a confused Kim asked with both eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about? The Attitudinator is destroyed!"

Po said nothing and instead reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a double-barreled laser cannon. Not knowing what was going on, Kim watched as Po opened a compartment on the top of the laser. He then held out his hand and opened it to reveal a few unique-looking wires including the one that was on top of the Attitudinator, a circuit board, and a very scary-looking microchip.

"You misunderstood my intentions, Miss Possible" Po said as he inserted the parts into the panel before closing it. "It wasn't the device I was after, just the components. They were necessary to help complete my ultimate creation."

"Oh, yeah?" Kim demanded. "And what exactly is that thing?"

Even though she couldn't see it, Kim could tell Po was smirking again. "Why explain it when I can demonstrate it for you?" He began to level the weapon. "Especially when I have the perfect guinea pig to test it on!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Kim quickly dodged to the side just as Po fired. From her position, she wasn't able to see the blast, nor could she tell what it was capable of, but she wasn't about to find out by using herself as a test subject. However, Po wasn't about to let up. In a flash, he once again aimed the mysterious device at the heroine, who immediately did a leap in the air over the villain's head. However, it seemed that Po had anticipated her actions as the moment she landed, Kim found herself staring into the muzzle of his weapon. She only had time to let out a gasp before she was completely enveloped by a beam of red light.

**III.**

Ron waited outside the main building of the university. The sun had set at least three hours ago and Kim still wasn't back from her mission. Naturally, he was getting a little worried. Without his own Kimmunicator, he had no way of calling either Kim or Wade to find out what had happened.

"_Oh, man" _Ron thought to himself. "_What if the person who was breaking into Henchco was Shego? That means there's a chance that Kim's been captured….or worse."_ Ron shook his head frantically to get rid of those thoughts. "_Stop thinking like that Ron! This is KIM we're talking about. The only real villains she had trouble with were the Lorwardians, and thanks to you, they're gone for good. You just have to trust that Kim can take care of herself."_

Sighing, Ron just looked up into the sky, hoping that his GF was fine wherever she was. It looked like he _would_ have to use his KP-detecting sense to track her down. At that moment, said sensation sent a shiver down Ron's spine. Looking around, Ron tried to find any sign of his girlfriend, but only saw black night everywhere he turned. He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. His KP sense never lied before.

"Ron."

Ron's eyes widened as he heard a hauntingly familiar voice call out his name. Turning to where he believed it originated, he could swear he could see a lithe outline in the shadows. He thought he was imagining things until he saw a pair of green eyes pierce the darkness.

"Kim, is that you?" He called out.

"Oh, it's me alright, Ron" The voice that sounded like Kim's but didn't have her usual tone replied. "You want proof? Here I come."

From out of the shadows, Kim Possible emerged and approached much to Ron's relief. He could tell from his KP sense that this wasn't an impostor. Still, there was something strangely different about her based on the way she was sauntering up to him. However, Ron didn't have time to think about it as Kim was soon right in front of him. Much to his surprise, she began to run her finger in circles on his chest.

"So, when did you get here, Kim?" He asked. "I didn't hear the Sloth pull up."

"Oh, I used the Sloth's stealth feature." Kim explained before pulling herself surprisingly close to him. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you surprised me alright." Ron replied. "I was getting a little worried when you didn't come back for a while."

"Oh, sorry." Kim said. "The mission took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Ron said in relief before moving on. "So, how'd the mission go?"

"Oh, it went fine." Kim said dismissively as she rubbed her hands on Ron's back in circles. "But do you really want to talk about that when we could be doing this?"

The next thing Ron knew, Kim had pulled him into a smoldering kiss that shocked him to his core. He hadn't felt anything like that since the time Kim kissed him under the influence of the Moodulator.

At the memory of that incident, Ron's eyes flew open. Something was wrong here. Everything Kim had been doing ever since she got back had been very unlike her. Quickly, he pulled away from her, eliciting a moan of disappointment from the redhead.

"KP, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Why, of course, Ron" Kim replied with smoldering eyes filled with a desire he'd never seen before. "I've never felt better."

"Well, it's just that you've been acting strange ever since you got here." Ron explained.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to act more…passionately?" Kim purred into Ron's ear before her tongue snaked into it, causing Ron to shiver.

While Ron was being seduced by not-like-Kim, Rufus, who had popped out after Kim came back, had seen enough. While the amorous Kim was all over Ron, Rufus surreptitiously crawled out, climbed onto Kim's arm and plucked the Kimmunicator from her wrist before ducking back into Ron's pocket with the device. Whatever was going on, it was the thing that would give them answers.

At the same time, Kim's advances had driven Ron to a crossroad. While he was indeed enjoying the lavishing that not-Kim was giving him, it also resurrected the feeling of panic he felt when Kim was stalking him under the Moodulator's effects. Eventually, he decided to go with the latter, not just because of the nervousness, but he also didn't want to take advantage of Kim when she clearly wasn't herself.

Looking around for an exit strategy while Kim rubbed her tongue on his neck, Ron tried to make an escape. Eventually, she let up on the assault on his neck before looking at him with smoldering eyes again.

"You know, Ron" she said suggestively. "Since the night is still young, what do you say we go enjoy the spankin' nightlife?"

"Well, that sounds like a great idea, Kim" Ron said nervously as he backed away from the wild redhead as slow as possible. "However, it seems something's come up as I was just…leaving!"

With that, he took off down the sidewalk and turned past the building. Kim attempted to pursue him, but when she turned the corner, Ron was gone. Apparently his mad running skills had been greatly enhanced by the football training.

"Ah well, I'll find him later." Kim said lustfully before looking down at her mission clothes. "Right now, I'm going to need a new look if I'm going to go out on the town."

With that, she got into the Sloth and drove off, not caring about speeding and running red lights.

Arriving back at her apartment building, Kim immediately ascended the stairs to her apartment, without so much as a 'Hello' to the neighbors she encountered on the way up. Upon entering her apartment, she went straight to her bedroom and, more importantly, her closet.

"Let's see, I want something that'll make me look hotter than a supernova." She said as she browsed through her vast collection of clothing to find the right outfit. "Something that says 'I know I'm irresistible and you can't help but gawk, but I'm just too darn sexy for you, Baby Boy'."

She began throwing outfits onto her bed as she tried to find the one she thought would be just right.

"Let's see, my original cheer outfit?" She said as she looked over the uniform. "Nah, my new one is more revealing. Besides, everyone might think I'm still in high school."

Tossing the retired cheer uniform to the side, Kim continued her search. After a while, she came across another memorable outfit.

"The leopard outfit I wore when I went undercover at the Villains' Convention?" She considered before shaking her head. "Yeah, right. I may be a bad girl now, but I'm not a kinky supervillain like Shego."

More outfits flew out of the closet, with Kim growing more frustrated with each one. How hard could it be to find one…smokin'…outfit?

"Why didn't I think of it before?" She gasped with realization as she rummaged through the remains on the rack before coming across her prize. "It's perfect!"

Squealing in delight, she grabbed the chosen outfit from its hanger and looked at in her hands.

The black dress she had worn when she was under the effects of the Moodulator.

"I don't know why I decided to hold onto this," She said huskily as she slipped off her mission clothes and into the dress, "But I'm sure glad I did."

Once the outfit was in place, Kim took a look at herself in her full length mirror. Considering she had a growth spurt since the first time she had worn it along with the fact that her chest was finally starting to develop, the dress fit a little more snuggly this time, though it was in no way restricting. In fact, it seemed to cling to her in just the right places. It actually almost looked like it was painted onto her.

"Not a bad start." Kim said coyly as she continued to observe her smokin' hot reflection in a provocative manner. "But it could use some accessories. Where are my onyx boots?"

Returning to her closet, she began to toss out odds and ends in her search for the next article of her new look. Finally, when she reached the back of the closet, she found the desired boots, alongside something else. Picking up the articles of clothing, Kim looked them over before realizing what they were.

"These were the black gloves I wore with my undercover dress when Ron and I were at Falsetto Jones' dog show." She mused before a wicked idea struck her and she looked at the gloves with a devious grin and narrowed eyes. "Hmm."

Grabbing her boots along with the gloves, Kim made her way back to her bed to slip on the accessories. Once they were on, she stood up and looked over her arms and legs. Like the last time she wore them, the gloves came all the way up to her shoulders. At the same time, her boots were the same length as the ones from her Sheila disguise, reaching up to her thighs. For the final accessory, she went to her jewelry box and procured the black choker that she sometimes wore. Affixing it around her neck, she looked back at her mirror. The sight before her was definitely sexy, especially when she made a risqué pose and stretched her arms above her head, but she couldn't help but feel that something was still missing.

"What does it need?" She whispered to herself as she tapped her gloved hand to her chin while trying to think.

She then happened to look down on the bed at one of the things she had thrown out of her closet while searching. Picking it up, she realized it was the leather jacket that Ron had worn when he tried to be a bad boy.

"Oh, right." She remembered with hot desire. "He wore this on one of our dates. It was cold that night so he draped it around me. I guess I never got around to returning it to him." Looking to the jacket, she then turned back towards her image in the mirror, then back at the jacket before another proverbial light bulb lit up in her head, causing her to give the article in her hands a mischievous smirk. The fact that the jacket was black like the rest of her clothes combined with the idea of wearing something of Ron's made the idea too irresistible to pass up.

Slipping the jacket on, Kim gave herself another once over in the mirror. This time she was completely satisfied. The sight before her was definitely the hottest, and most likely deadliest, thing she ever saw.

"_Perfect_" She thought to herself before strutting out the bedroom door while exuding more confidence than she ever did before and making sure there was an extra sway in her hip the whole time. "Look out world, there's a new Kim Possible coming to town."

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE: Just to let everyone know, I commissioned Hotrod2001 to draw a pic of Kim in her bad girl look. He completed and posted the pic last Wednesday over at DA if anyone wants to check it out. I'm also using it as the cover pic for this story.**


End file.
